


rough

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	rough

“Cho—  _Choke me_.”

The sound of your murmured request barely registered in your own ears as you kissed him. His tongue was all up in your mouth, tasting every bit of you as his broad hands felt you up as if you were the first woman he’d ever touched. His hips moved against yours as he pushed you against the kitchen counter, hard and full of passion, while his low groans made you undone. It was all distracting and turned everything around you into a bit of a hazy blur.  _He_  was distracting.

But he heard it.

Erik pulled away from your lips. Your face immediately followed after his, searching for him before he brought a hand to your face to keep you still. Your eyes fluttered open to see him watching you, his own eyes filled with a suspicious sort of curiosity. His brow jumped. “What did you just say to me?”

You blinked up at him, shaking your head agitatedly. He couldn’t just stop what he was doing like that when you were so ready for him to impale you with his dick. Not when he looked so good. You swallowed a moan down as you looked between his face and his torso. “What do you mean, babe? I didn’t say anything. I just want you to fuck me—“

“You told me to choke you.”

Your brows arched as he watched you, your stomach turning as you took a slow breath. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_?”

“No, not ‘ _oh_ ,’” you argued as his lips curved up a little bit. He knew that he was distracting you. You rolled your eyes and pulled your face out of his hand. “‘Oh,’ as in, ‘I actually said that.’”

“You don’t know what you be sayin’?”

“No, nigga, not when you look like that and got me all horny.”

A low chuckle slipped past his lips as he continued to watch you, a sound that made you swallow. He took your hand and placed it onto his torso, urging you to feel him. You did; he gave a moan. “You don’t want me to choke you.”

“You can’t tell me what I want.”

“I know you don’t want  _me_  to choke you,” he repeated as he slipped his hand underneath your bra, rolling your nipple underneath his thumb. He took your bottom lip between his teeth before giving you a short kiss, one that drew a soft moan from you. “I don’t wanna hurt you. You kinda… You kinda soft.”

Your jaw dropped. “ _Soft_?!”

Erik laughed. His hands moved to caress your stomach before gripping your hips and pulling you against him. He kissed your nose. “You soft as hell. I like it, though. I’ve never been with a soft chick.”

You set your jaw as you watched him. Normally, his laughter made your stomach toss and turn with a mixture of lust and affection. But it only made your face burn with embarrassment tonight. “I am not  _soft_ , Erik. I’m a grown ass woman who can handle herself. Even when it comes to you.”

Silence filled the air as he raised his chin to watch you closely. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth and set his jaw before bringing his hand up to your neck. His fingers lingered there for a moment, touching you with light grazes, before wrapping them around your neck as a little smirk touched his lips.

Your eyes fluttered shut. “Baby—“

He placed a soft kiss onto your lips with a soft groan, right before he released his grip on your neck to spin you around and shove you against the counter. His hands moved hard and slow as they traveled your body, as if he wanted to fuse his fingers into your flesh with his grips. His rough groan touched your ears before he slapped your ass.  _Hard_.

“ _Erik!_ ”

He dug his fingers into your coarse hair and pulled, forcing your back into his chest as his other hand wrapped around your throat. “The fuck I told you my name was?”

Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head at the sound of his harsh voice. You pushed back against him, rubbing your ass against his bulge. “N’Jadaka.”

He kissed your cheek. It was soft and lingering, a stark difference compared to how he was treating the rest of you—and it was getting you so wet. He tugged at your hair. “Again.”

“ _N’Jadaka_.”

“This what you wanted? For me to pull your hair and shit? To leave you all bruised?”

“Yes,” you breathed. “ _Fuck_ , baby.”

He released his hold on your hair to smack your ass, gripping it hard as you shouted. “Mh-mh. What  _the fuck_  is my name?”

“ _N’Jadaka_!”

“Slip those panties off, with your nasty ass,” he commanded, to which you immediately complied. He pushed you into the counter and his hand returned to your hair. “You gon’ come for me just like this.”


End file.
